The 25th Hunger Games
by Goldenmoonlight42
Summary: The Hunger Games have been going on for a while, but now it is time for the first Quarter Quell! This years arena is a dark forest that is inside of District 7! This is a SYOT (CLOSED)
1. Tribute Form

Hey, I am doing a Hunger Games SYOT!

Once I have enough tributes, I will Start writing the story. PM me the form if you want your tribute to be in the Hunger Games!

Name:

Age:

District(1-12):

Looks:

Personality:

Family:

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Good luck everyone!

(I also should point out that I am putting some one in the games)


	2. Tributes List

Here are the list of Tributes so far:

District 1:

Male-Henlendous Ravines (18)

Female-Sheila Swiston (16)

District 2:

Male- Marshall Lee Gordan (15)

Female-Priscilla Topaz (17)

District 3:

Male- Sparkus Snair (17)

Female-Denzi Nutrient (13)

District 4:

Male-Oriel Tarp (17)

Female- Nadia Powerz (18)

District 5:

Male- Anthony Flynn (15)

Female-Athena Murray (14)

District 6:

Male-Mark Tyler (16)

Female- Terra Hallet (12)

District 7:

Male-Matt Todd (16)

Female-Harper Wallberry (15)

District 8:

Male- Will Morillo (14)

Female-Rouge Roman (17)

District 9:

Male- Joel Siva (18)

Female- Alice Samuels (14)

District 10:

Male-Jackson Roland (12)

Female-Gemini Ryder (17)

District 11:

Male-Acre Pines (16)

Female- Sara Forest (16)

District 12:

Male- Jaden Mont (12)

Female-Darlene Coal (15)

This is to show which districts tribute spots are filled.

_**Here are the 24 tributes and the SYOT is now officially closed**_


	3. District 1 Reapings

_**As promised, here are the first reapings!**_

**_Helendous Ravine (18) District 1_**

"Henlendous hurry up! You don't want to be late to the reaping now do you?" My sister Samantha calls through my door.

Reaping day already? I get up quickly and run towards my dresser drawers in order to pull out the outfit I had already decided upon, a nice white dress shirt and black slacks. There is also a black bowtie and black shoes to finish off the outfit. I run towards the bathroom to get washed up and dressed. I lift my hands to wash my face. The stub that would have been my left hand most people thought this would have been a difficult task, but if you are born with something, you get used to it. My grey eyes fall upon it, and then look up into the mirror, wondering what people saw in me. Oh well, it never mattered to me what people saw, they were just stupid and judged people anyway. I finished washing up and got dressed. When I was all dressed and ready, I walked downstairs to find my family all sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"You are so slow!" Samantha says in a mocking voice.

"Shut up you little…" I start to say, but my mom cuts me off.

"Helendous, watch your mouth! Now sit down and eat your breakfast!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled and sat down.

During this whole commotion, my father was just quietly eating his breakfast while my brother Tomas was just watching us like we were his entertainment for the morning. I scarfed down my food and got up from the table and stormed out of the house towards the square. I still was not happy with Samantha, but it wouldn't matter soon anyway.

I was late getting to the square, but I had only missed the stupid opening sequence thing. I don't know, I ignore it every year. There are a lot more people eligible for the reaping this year. The entire square is crowded with kids from 12 all the way up to 18. I have to shove the people in front of me out of the way to get to my age group. I look behind me and see my entire family run up to the back of the crowd. They don't know what I am planning, since I had promised them, but I can't do it anymore. In District 1 though, what I am about to do is an honor. I don't even feel any regret for lying to my family.

"Now, let us begin with the reaping!" the person on stage calls out "Since last year we started with the ladies, this year we will start with the gentlemen!"

She reaches into a big bowl and pulls out the first name.

"The first tribute is Ham…" she starts, but I cut her off.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout out above the crowd.

**_Sheila Swiston (16) District 1_**

I heard the annoying birds start chirping outside my window and woke up. Ugh, why do the birds have to be so loud, they need to have an off switch I swear. I see my calendar hanging on my bedroom wall, there is one day in particular that is circled red. I walk over to it and check to see what day it is, and I get excited. It is reaping day, the day I have been waiting for all year. I run over to my desk where I laid out my clothes for the reaping. A dark red dress with matching red shoes, just like the color of blood. I flip back my long brown hair and start to pull it into the traditional pigtails I wear. I walk over to my mirror and take a good look at myself. The red compliments my honey brown skin and hazel eyes. I took my shower the night before to make sure that I was ready for the reaping. I do a quick twirl and look around my room. The walls are red, and so is the carpet and furniture, just like blood. I walk out into the hallway and down to the dining room. My father, my mother, and my little sister Chayonna were all there already. My father looks up at me as I walk in.

"Are you ready for this Sheila?" he asks as I sit down.

"As ready as I will ever be, I am so excited for the reaping!" I reply, and then I turn to my mother "Get me some food, now!"

She just looks at me and sighs. A moment later, she gets up and heads towards the kitchen to make me something. Chayonna looks up at me and smiles. My mother soon walks in and places my plate in front of me. I start eating while ,my father starts going on about strategies I should use in the arena. For now that I am 16, it is required the children in my family to volunteer at that age. I am confident in my abilities, I know I will win the games.

I walk out towards the square with the rest of my family. Chay runs up beside me.

"Please tell me that mom and dad aren't making you say goodbye to Hammick," she says.

"Thank god no! That would be my worst nightmare! I probably would avoid him just to spite mother and father if they made me do that!" I reply with a laugh.

She smiles at me and we made it to the square, just in time for the reaping to begin.

The opening is played, I just want it to be over quickly to get the actual reaping portion of the day. The woman on the stage says something about the guys and pulls the first name. I know what name she was starting to say, and I was thinking oh god please no. Soon though, I hear someone volunteer. He walks up on stage. He says his name is Helendous Ravine, I know who he is, but whatever, time for the girls.

"The tribute for the girls is Ka…" she starts, but I do the rude thing and but in.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell.

I run up through the crowd onto the stage. The woman is surprised to see me up there so quickly.

"And what would your name be?" she asks.

"Sheila Swiston," I casually reply.

"Alright everyone, here are our tributes for District 1!"

**_Helendous Ravine (18) District 1_**

Sheila and I are led into two separate rooms. When I walk in, I am told to wait here. I stand there for what feels like forever, waiting, but I know what's coming. I knew I would have to face my family before I left for the Capitol. They walk in, and we just stare for a few minutes. I turn away and scowl at them. Quietly, my mother walks over to me and hugs me, she then whispers something so that only I could hear.

"Make us proud my little fighter…" she says as she lets go.

I smile at them, and then they are led out of the room. Whatever, I could care less, I will win these games and prove that they had always been wrong about me. They always say no, you can't do this, you can't do that, just because of my hand. I'll show them, I'll show them all.

**_Sheila Swiston (16) District 1_**

After about 10 minutes of waiting, my family walks in. My father is smiling at me, but that smile quickly turns into to a harsh face.

"You have to win the games for us Sheila! You hear me!" he shouts at me.

"You have nothing to worry about," I reply as my mother walks up to me.

"Please don't die," she whispers.

"I won't" I say with a laugh. I look over and see Chay crying.

I walk over to her and give her a hug. Just then, Chay hands me something, a beautiful pendant that opens up into a locket with a picture of the two of us together when we were little. Soon though, they are led away, and I thought I would be led to the train, but soon my "boyfriend" Hammick Lazrus walks in. I start shouting terrible things at him and I jump onto him and start pounding on him, and the peacekeepers just sit there doing nothing. Soon time is up and Hammick is taken away on a stretcher. I feel better now that I have given him what he deserved, oh well, time to board the train.


	4. District 2 Reapings

_Marshall Lee Gordan (15) District 2_

"Marshall Lee! Get up, we don't want to be late for the reapings do we?" my mom calls through my bedroom door.

I roll over and cover my head with the blankets. I do not like being woken up by my mom's voice. I hear the door open, but I don't get up. I feel the covers yanked off me and I look up into the eyes of my twin sister Marceline. She starts to tickle me until I finally get out of bed.

"Hurry up Marshall! You know how mom is about the reapings, she won't stand for it if we're late," she says as she turns for the door.

"Well, you know what I think of the reapings," I mumble, she turns around and looks at me.

"Marshall, I know you don't like it, but what are the odds of it being one of us. Think about that to help you take your mind off of the hunger games," she says to me in a gentle tone.

I sigh, knowing that she is right. The odds of it being one of us are very slim. I always thought that if it came down to it, I would rather have be me in the games instead of her. I walk down the hall to the bathroom to get ready. My dad had put some clothes in there for me already. I walk over to the sink and start washing up a little bit, and then I take a good look at my reflection. My ash colored hair is in a slightly messy style, no matter how much I brush it. My blue eyes just staring, and then I look at the left side of my face. A scar ran from right above my left eye, all the way down to my chin. I remember the day I got that, how I was in a fight, and someone decided to be funny and pulled a knife. I finish up at the sink and start getting dressed into a red flannel shirt that I leave unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath it. I also am wearing blue jeans and red tennis shoes to. I walk downstairs and find my family in the kitchen and it is the usual chaotic reaping day. I walk in and my mother turns and looks at me. I know that she doesn't approve of my outfit, but I could care less. I grab a piece of toast and start eating it quickly.

"You had better hurry up Marshall, the reaping will be starting in ten minutes," my father says.

"Marshall Lee! Can't you wear anything else besides that!" My mother shouts at me.

"Mom, I could care less how I look for the reaping. I'm 15 years old, let me choose my own clothes for the reaping," I say in a calm voice as I finish my toast.

"Come on Marshall, let's go, we don't want to be late," Marceline says as she starts walking out the door.

I run out after her, trying to catch up since she was already running down towards the square. When I get there, she is already heading towards the group of girls. I walk over to my place with the boys. A man gets up on the stage where there are two bowls with slips of paper in them.

"Welcome everyone! I know you are all excited for the reapings to begin, but first we must watch the history of the games," he yells in a loud voice.

The video starts playing, and I pretend to be interested in it, but I'm not. The video ends pretty quickly, thankfully, and the man goes back to the microphone.

"Let us start with the gentlemen," he says while reaching into the bowl, "and the tribute is…" he starts as I hold my breath and close my eyes, "Marshall Lee Gordan!" Oh no, not me!

_Priscilla Topaz (17) District 2_

"Hurry up Priscilla! The reaping is going to start soon!" my sister Mayzie calls through my door.

She doesn't realize that I have been up for a couple of hours, trying to choose my outfit. My parents don't approve of my fashion sense, but they can't control what I do, I'm 17 years old, they can't control everything I do. I am going through all my shirts, trying to find an outfit that suits my mood. I start tearing my dresser drawers apart, trying to find something. My long blonde hair getting into my green eyes. Part of me keeps saying that I should cut my hair, but I keep telling myself no, I look better with it long. I finally find a shirt that suits me, a black tank top that shows my stomach piercing. I start looking around for something to go with it. Soon, I settle on a white denim miniskirt. Going over to my closet, I find a perfect pair of shoes to go with it, blue high heels. I quickly get dressed, and head downstairs.

My parents are sitting around the table, but I don't see Mayzie anywhere. I grab a plate and make some toast and butter it.

"Where's Mayzie?" I ask.

"She already left for the square," my dad says.

"Priscilla, are you really going to wear that to the reaping?" my mom asks me as I start to head towards the door.

"Mom! Stop bugging me about my clothes!" I say, sounding annoyed.

"Alright, alright, no need to get angry," she replies as I walk out the door.

I feel like she needs to let me live my own life, but might as well get going and not think about it too much. As I start towards the square, I see if I can spot my sister, but there are too many people, so I can't see her at all. I go towards the group of girls who are my age and go up to them. I am still looking around, trying to spot Mayzie. I finally see her, and she is already talking to some of her friends, and she looks excited for the reaping. Eventually, a man walks up to the microphone on stage.

"Welcome everyone! I know you are all excited for the reapings to begin, but first we must watch the history of the games," he shouts out, and after this, I stop paying attention. The video is extremely boring and it goes on for what feels like forever.

Finally, it is over and he pulls the name of the male tribute. I watch as the boy walks up to the stage, and he looks extremely pale. I recognize him almost immediately. That boy was one of the Gordan kids. He is the one that is always acting like the games are the best thing in the world, and he is always getting into fights. What was his name again, he had two first names. Oh right, his names Marshall Lee. Oh well, time to choose the female tribute, not like it is going to matter anyway.

"Our girl tribute shall be," he starts out, "Marc…"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout out above the crowd.

I get led up onstage, and everyone is looking at me.

"What is your name?" he asks me.

"Names Priscilla Topaz," I say, smiling out at the crowd.

_Marshall Lee Gordan (15) District 2 _

I look over at my District Partner, and I recognize her. Priscilla is known for her crazy style and attitude. Anyway, we go inside a building and we are led into separate rooms.

"Wait here," the peacekeeper says to me, and then he turns and shuts the door behind him.

I sit down in a chair and I look around the room. It is kind of run down for District 2 standards. It seems like we are so busy building things for everyone else, we don't take care of our own buildings.

Soon, the door opens up and in walks my family. I stand up and Marceline runs up to me and gives me a hug, crying.

"Why couldn't it have been me! I swear if that other girl hadn't volunteered, I know it would have been me too!" she wails into my shoulder.

"Honestly, I'm glad it was me instead of you. I didn't want to have to see you get hurt," I whisper into her ear.

"Win the games for me, promise?" she asks.

"I promise," I reply, not knowing how well I could up hold that promise, but anything could happen in the games, I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

_Priscilla Topaz (17) District 2_

I am led into a separate room from Marshall Lee over there, and I am told to wait. Waiting in my opinion is boring. I hate it when people make you have to wait. I swear most of my life has been spent waiting for something. Whether it was my birthday, or, in this case, waiting for them to bring my family in. I sometimes think that I get bored too easily. I hear the door open and I look up. In walks my parents and little sister. Mayzie runs up and gives me a hug.

"You can do it Priscilla! I know you can! You are the best, and I just know you will win," she tells me.

"Do us proud Priscilla," my father says.

"I will, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll see you guys before you know it!" I say enthusiastically.

"Well, if you fight half as well as your attitude, then we shouldn't have to worry," she responds with a laugh.

"I'll miss you Priscilla," Mayzie says, starting to tear up a little.

"Hey, don't start any of that. I'll see you all when I get back, and don't forget to watch the games. I'll be thinking of the promise I'm going to make to all of you. That promise is that I will come back no matter what. Despite the fact that if I do end up dying, I will die trying to be the pride of the District. Well, it is about time you folks got going. See you all when I get back!" I say as the peacekeepers come in to lead them out and to take me out to the train.

I know that I'll win! I did this, just so that I could get the chance to win for my District. No one will get in my way!

_**Here are the next reapings. I need you guys to send me more tributes. I know this chapter got out quickly, and I have enough to do chapters up to District 4, send me some more tributes guys.**_


	5. District 3 Reapings

_I apologize for the wait. I have been very busy for the pass few weeks. I will try to update about once every week from now on. It might change to twice a week if I can manage it._

_Sparkus Snair (17) District 3_

The light shines through my bedroom window and I groan. I pull the covers over my head, and I fall back asleep. A little while later, I heard my bedroom door open and footsteps come near my bed. The covers are yanked off my bed. I quickly put my pillow on top of my head. I hear someone groan, and the next thing I know, I am on the floor.

"Sparkus, don't do this. Come on get up, the reaping is going to begin in an hour and you still have to get ready," I hear my father say as he walks out of my room.

The worst part about the reaping is having to wake up and get ready for it. Ugh, why can't it be in the afternoon so that people sleep in. People need to be able to fall asleep, and then wake up whenever they want. Oh well, and I quickly pick myself up off the floor and I grab my clothes out of my dresser drawers and start pulling them on. It is just jeans and a nice coat covering the shirt. My father is waiting for me outside my bedroom door.

"Took you long enough, your breakfast is waiting on the table, now hurry up," he says.

"Whatever Dad," I say as I walk towards the kitchen table.

I sit down and look out the window. The sun is still shining and it is really bright. A beautiful day, but I think that days like this are pointless. I turn back to my breakfast, and I quickly start eating it. Soon, my father walks in.

"Slow down there Sparky. You'll make yourself sick eating like that," He tells me.

I glare at him," Dad, I'm not a little kid any more, don't call me Sparky," I say as I turn towards him.

I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes, but he turns away quickly. I finish eating, and I get up from the table and start heading towards the door.

"See ya later," I say on my way out.

My dad says something, but I don't hear him. I walk down the street, and wave to everyone I know. I hear someone talking on a microphone, and soon I broke into a run and made it to the square just as the video that they play every year is over. A young woman is standing on the stage.

"Now that is over, let us begin with the reaping," she says as she starts reaching into the bowl.

I kind of tune out her voice. Her voice is kind of high pitched for how old she is. I start messing with my blonde hair. I start squinting up at the woman. I was in the back of the crowd. I hear her say someone's name, but I can't believe it.

"Our male tribute is Sparkus Snair!" she calls out above the crowd, and I can feel my jaw drop.

_Denzi Nutrient (13) District 3_

I am lying in my bed, trying to pretend that I am sleeping. I lie there for about 5 minutes, and then I finally decide to get up. I walk over to my mirror that is on my wall and look at myself. My long black hair in a tangle since I hadn't brushed it yet, I walked over to my dresser drawers. I was just starting to pull clothes out when there was a knock on my door.

"Denzi honey, are you up?" my mother called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm up,' I called through the door.

"Breakfast is almost ready, come to the table when you're ready," she said.

"Ok," I say as I hear her walk down the hall.

I pull out my plain, dark green dress with black shoes, and start getting ready for the reaping. Once dressed, I pick up my hairbrush and start fixing the tangles in my hair. 10 minutes later, I walk out of my room and down to the kitchen.

"What took you so long Denzi?" my father asks me.

"Sorry that it took me so long," I replied as I sat down at the table.

I look at the clock and I saw that the reaping began in 15 minutes. This caused me to eat my food a lot more quickly. When I had finished, I looked at the clock again. I had about 5 minutes to get down to the square. I got up from the table, and along with my parents, walked out the door.

Once we get to the square, I say bye to my parents, and I walk over to where my friends are. A young woman, she looks to be in his mid-twenties, walks up to the mic on the stage.

"Hello! It is that time of year once again. It is time for the reaping, but first it is time for the history of Panem," she says as the video starts to play on the screen behind him.

The video begins with a message from President Scott. Once it starts playing, I sort of tune it out. It is the same video every year, and it gets a bit repetitive after the first 3 years. The video goes on for about 20 minutes, and then finally, the woman steps up and there are two jars next to her.

"Now that is over, let us begin with the reaping," she says as she starts reaching into the first jar.

"Our male tribute is Sparkus Snair!" she calls out above the crowd.

I look over and see a boy walk up on stage, he looks to be a few years older than me.

"Now, let us go on with the girls," she says, pulling out another name," Our female tribute, is Denzi Nutrient!" she calls out.

I just stand there, frozen in place. After a minute though, I walk up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our tributes for the 25th Hunger Games!"

_Sparkus Snair (17) District 3_

They quickly lead Denzi and I into separate rooms and they told me to wait there. I wait for what seems to be forever, and my father walks into the room. We just stand there for a few minutes, not even looking at each other. Finally, he walks over and gives me a hug. I just sit there for a minute, but I finally return his hug.

"Well Sparkus, you better win for me," he says to me.

"I will Dad, you can count on me, I won't let you down," I reply.

All too soon, it is time for the final good bye. My father gives one final pat on the shoulder, and he walks out the door. I will win the games, no one can beat me, I will be victorious.

_Denzi Nutrient (13) District 3_

I wait around in the room by myself for a few minutes, when finally my parents walk into the room. My mom rushes up to me and gives me a hug. My dad comes up to hug me as well.

"Win for us Denzi," he says to me.

"I will, I promise.," I reply in a quiet voice.

"Be sure to come back to us Denzi," my mom says to me.

A few minutes later, they usher my parents out of the room. I am not alone for long, they soon came to lead me to the train. I see Sparkus again. I think for a minute to try to be his friend, but I know that once we are in the arena, nothing matters anymore. I will not hold back, no matter what it takes, I will make it back home.


	6. District 4 Reapings

**_I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. With school, soccer, and band going on, I haven't had much time. I will try to be more consistent with my updates from now on._**

_O__riel Tarp (17) District 4_

I heard something on my bedroom door, it sounded like someone was knocking. I pulled my pillow over my head, but soon, someone had pulled it out of my hands.

"Come on Oriel, you need to get up, we have to be heading out soon," my father's voice called out.

I opened my eyes just in time to see my father's back leaving the room. He was right though, I need to get ready for the reapings. I got out of bed and went to the sink to wash up. My blue-green eyes looked back at me, I pushed my brown hair out of my eyes, but it fell back. I finished washing and got dressed in my outfit for the reaping, a white shirt and blue pants. I walked down the hallway into the kitchen. My mom was making breakfast while my father was sitting at the table.

"Need any help Mom?" I asked her, trying to make everything seem as normal as possible.

"Yes, thank you Oriel," she replied handing me a few plates to set at the table.

I set up the table, and had just finished when she was done making breakfast. We joined my father at the table, and I looked up at my mother. She had tears in her eyes, and I knew she was worried about the reaping. There was nothing I could say to her to make her feel any better, so I just smiled at her. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile back. My father was just avoiding both of our eyes, paying more attention to his food.

After breakfast, we left our house and made our way to the town square. My mom stayed close to me as we walked, but once we got there, she left my side and I went to stand by my friends. A young woman was up on the stage, and we watched as she stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the reaping for the 25th Hunger Games. Now, before we get started, let us watch the history of our great nation," she said as she turned toward the screen behind her.

The video started playing, and I stopped paying attention. The same video has been shown for as long as I can remember. It shows the history of Panem and how the rebellion failed and stuff like that. The video lasted for about 10 minutes, and when it was over, the woman walked back up to the mic with two bowls, each bowl had a bunch of slips of paper in them.

"Now, let us begin with the gentlemen," she said reaching into the bowl on her left.

I held my breath, waiting as she slowly reached in and drew out a slip of paper.

"One of our tributes is… Oriel Tarp!" she shouted out.

I was frozen in place, and everyone looked at me. Slowly, I walked forward, thinking that this was impossible. It couldn't be me, it just couldn't be. I got up on stage, and she asked if anyone would like to volunteer, but no one did.

_Nadia Powerz (18) District 4_

"Come on Nadia, time to get up!" my older brother Sam called.

"Go away Sam!" I yelled back.

"Come on, don't want to be late to the reapings," he says as he opens my door.

I groan, he sometimes can never leave me alone.

"Go away Sam, I'm getting up, and don't come barging in here again!" I say to him, throwing my pillow at him.

Ugh, he could be so annoying. I walk over to the bathroom to wash my face. My green eyes staring at me through my silky brown hair falling in front of my face. I brush my hair and get dressed in my white shirt and navy blue skirt. I walk down the hallway to the kitchen, and my mom and brother are already waiting for me.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so annoying Sam," I say as I sit down.

He just grins at me, and we all sit at the table. My mom looks sad, I still can't figure out why. It's my last year to be eligible for the reaping and I haven't been picked for it so far, why should she be worried. I personally am happy and think that she needs to calm down a little bit.

When we are done eating, the 3 of us get up and head outside. We walk towards the square, and a few guys stop us on the way down, I just blow them off. They can be more annoying than Sam, and that's saying something. When we reach the square, I go to my friends, and we start chatting away. A young woman walks up to the mic and starts talking. Around now is when I normally stop paying attention. The video starts playing, and my friends and I start to talk about who we think will get picked for the reaping. We quiet down as soon as she starts to say who the first tribute is.

"…Oriel Tarp!" she calls out.

Everyone is quiet, waiting for the tribute to walk forward. I knew who it was, he was about a year younger than me. Eventually, Oriel walks forward, and he looked really pale. She said something about volunteers, but since none stepped forward, she went on to reach into the next bowl.

"Our female tribute is… Nadia Powerz!" she cried out.

I looked up when I heard her say my name. I held my head high and walked up to the stage. She asked for volunteers, but there were none.

"District 4, I give you, your tributes!" she shouted happily.

_Oriel Trap (17) District 4_

Nadia and I were rushed into a building and taken to separate rooms, and I was told to wait there. About 10 minutes later, my parents walked into the room. My mom was crying, and my dad was avoiding my eyes. My mom walks up to me and gives me a hug. My dad just stands in the background.

"Dad?" I say looking up at him.

He looks up at me and gives me a small smile.

"You better win Oriel. Better win and come back to the district," he says to me.

"I will! See you in a little while then," I tell him.

At that point, a few people came in and ushered them out. I was led into the hallway and knew that we were going to be walking towards the train. I am going to win the Games, and am going to come back to District 4.,

_Nadia Powerz (18) District 4_

I am led into a separate rom from Oriel, and am I glad for that. Ugh, why did he have to be my district partner? He is too nice of a person to be in the Games. Soon, Sam and my mom walk into the room, and I look into my mom's face. She is crying, and Sam walks up to me. He gives me a small punch in the arm.

"Come back ok," He says to me.

"You bet I will, I'm not that much of a loser. I'll come back, and you can go back to being as annoying as ever," I reply.

"Come back Nadia, I need you to come home," my mom says in barely more than a whisper.

I walk up to her and give her a hug, and at that moment, Sam and my mom are pushed out of the room. I am led out of the building and meet up with Oriel. They lead us towards the trains. I'm going to come back. No one will stand in my way, even a nice guy like Oriel. I will win, and no one can stop me.

_**The reapings are over, but I am not going directly to the next 4 Districts for the train ride. The train rides will have districts 9-12. After that will be 5-8 for stuff in the Capitol.**_


	7. District 9 Train Ride

**_I thought I would post twice today to apologize for my lack of updates. Enjoy!_**

_Joel Siva (18) District 9_

The images of my brother and sisters faces when I said good bye to them still etched in my mind, Alice and I were led to the train. Our escort was there, and she was smiling at us.

"Hello there, I never properly introduced myself. My name is Breann Prisca," she said.

I look at her, seeing her blue hair with streaks of green in it. Her face painted white with a lot of different colors mixed in. She certainly loved a lot of colors. She led us to a room that had a kitchen and a table that had a lot of food on it. Our mentors walked into the room. I recognized them, and I kind of stiffened. The man was a really strict person from what I've heard. His name is Raul Bryan. The woman is supposedly a lot nicer, but I'm pretty sure she'll mentor Alice. Her name is Mindy Rivera.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted," Breann said, and she left the train car.

We all just sat there for about 5 minutes after Breann had left. Raul walked over and sat down on the couch that was in the room, and Mindy sat down next to him. Alice and I just stood there watching them. Mindy chuckled, and then she turned towards us.

"What, are you two just going to stand there? Sit down, we need to talk about strategies and such," she said.

I just looked over at Alice, and watched as she sat down on a couch across from Mindy and Raul. I slowly walked over to sit next to her, and I looked at them.

"Let's get started then," Raul murmured.

_Alice Samuels (14) District 9_

I just looked over at my District partner, and he seems a little nervous. Well, everyone in our district knows about the Siva clan. I heard that the oldest girl Grace just got married to a sort of wealthy family in the District, anyway, Raul was just sitting there, so Mindy took over.

"I guess I'll start off by telling you that Raul will be working with you Joel, and I'll be working with you Alice," she said looking at me.

Joel looked a little put out, guess I wasn't the only one to hear about how strict Raul was. I felt sort of sorry for him, but I turned my focus back to Mindy.

"We are going to train you each separately, so Alice, I'd like you to follow me," Mindy said as she got up.

I got up and followed her out of that car and into one that looked like a lounge, and it even had a bar. Mindy turned to me and smiled.

"Alright Alice, why don't you tell me a little about yourself," she said.

I ended up spilling a lot of things to her. How my parents expected too much from me and favored my older brother Tanner. How my parents argued and I was usually caught in the middle, calming them down. All of this caused me to volunteer, and I even told her that. I felt like I could trust her. She was a nice woman and I felt like I could trust her. She had just won the games two years before, so I knew that she could help me win.

"You seem like a caring person Alice," she said, "And your calm and easy-going personality that has come from your life could help get you sponsors. I also wonder if you have had any experience with any weapons, or anything that could be used as a weapon."

"Well, I have only really used the tools we have in the fields, but someone in the District had a sword of some kind and let me try it out. I liked the feel of it," I said to her.

"Well, that could be useful in training. Anyway, once we get to the Capitol, you will be handed over to the stylists to get ready for the chariot rides. After that, you'll be taken up to your rooms, and we will talk more there," she said with a smile," Now you should get back to the main car and relax until we get to the Capitol."

We got up and left for the central car. Relax is an easy thing for me to do, but I was still a little worried about what was going to happen once we get to the Capitol, Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see.

_Joel Siva (18) District 9_

Once Alice left with Mindy, I knew I was in trouble. This guy scares most of the tributes he works with, you can see it on their faces during the interviews. He leads me into a train car opposite of the one Alice and Mindy went into. Well, this guy wasn't going to scare me so easily, I didn't get this scar on my face from picking wheat all day. He looked at me, and it looks like he noticed my scar.

"Where'd you get that," he said motioning towards it.

"I got in a fight a few years ago, he pulled a knife and cut me before it got broken up," I replied.

"Well, I need to know more about you before I can help you during the games," He said staring at me.

I told him about my big family, and how a jerk made a pass at my 16 year old sister Joyce, so I fought him off. I mentioned how I get angry easily and how my older sister Grace is the only one who can truly calm me down. As I was talking, he just looked and nodded his head. When I was done, He just looked at me.

"Well, that temper of yours can be useful in the Arena. Are you handy with anything that could be useful in the Arena?" he asked me.

"I'm pretty good with a scythe and sickle, plus my fists," I replied.

He nodded, and he got up, motioning me to follow him back into the main car. Once there, we meet up with Alice and Mindy. We all sit down and relax. The after several hours and a few naps later, we pull into the Capitol. Well, I just have to meet with any challenges that come my way.


	8. District 10 Train Ride

_Gemini Ryder (17) District 10_

How could that little boy be eligible for the Hunger Games? He hardly looks older than 8, and I just know he'll die in the games. Ever since my sister died a few years ago during the games when I was 11, I have always thought people were too young. Why not have the adults do it; the kids haven't lived nearly as long, so why cut their lives short? Anyway, after I said goodbye to my mom, Jackson and I were herded out to the train. I remember my mom's face as I was taken away from her. She was quiet and sad; it had been the longest time since she has looked at me like that in any way. When my sister died, she kind of just shut herself away. Well, once Jackson and I were at the station and about to get on the train, our escort walked up. He was an older man, about in his mid-thirties early forties, and he was just smiling like crazy as he led us into the main train car.

The room we were in was huge. There was a kitchen and a table full of food, there were three different couches. I could feel my jaw drop. Our escort chuckled.

"This is nothing," he said, "If you're impressed by this, wait until we get to the Capitol. Anyway, my name is Isaac Scott, and I'll be your escort from now until you are in the arena."

I just looked at him, how could he joke about the Games so casually? A lot of kids die in the Games. Oh wait, he was raised in the Capitol, of course he never had to worry about losing anyone he cared about in the Games. I feel the train as we pull away from District 10, and I look over at Jackson staring at the food on the table.

"Go ahead Jack," Isaac says," You can have some if you want."

Jackson looks over uncertainly and grabs some of the food of the table and starts eating it. I look past him and see an older woman standing on the other side of the car, staring at me. Isaac looks at me, and then to her and smiles.

"I see that you noticed your mentor. Gemini, Jackson, this is Tanya Tran, and she will be your mentor."

_Jackson Roland (12) District 4_

The girl from our District towered over me, she was huge. She had this look on her face of pain, so I knew that being here reminded her of something. Well, the food on this train is great, but Gemini seems to just like looking out the window. Anyway, our mentor Tanya walked up to us and gave us a weak smile.

"You must be Jackson Roland," she said to me, then turned to look at the girl," And you must be Gemini… Ryder."

I noticed how she hesitated over the last name, and suddenly it all became clear to me. Ryder was the name of a 13 year old girl from our District that died a few Games ago, and Tanya trained her. I started to wonder if Gemini was related to that girl, or if she was related to a guy with that same last name who was killed because he was caught hunting animals outside of the District. Anyway, Tanya nodded towards Isaac and he left the train car. Tanya sat down and I followed suit, sitting opposite of her.

"Well Jackson..." she started, but I cut her off.

"Call me Jack."

"Alright than Jack, tell me about yourself."

I told her about how I was the middle child, and how my 14 year old brother almost volunteered for me, but I told him not to. How my 10 year old brother Jared had told me to win the games and to come back. My parents had been very quiet, and how I knew they didn't expect me to come back. I also told her that I had somewhat poor health, but I was quick witted.

She smiled at me, and then she turned towards Gemini. There was silence in the room, and I'm pretty sure that Tanya knows a lot about Gemini already, so there wasn't much to be said. I looked at Gemini, and started to think about how if I hadn't been told beforehand, I would think that she was a Career based on the way she was acting. After a few more awkward minutes, Tanya got up.

"You all should relax until we get to the Capitol. We'll talk about training strategies after the Chariot rides," she said.

Tanya walked out, and I turned to look at Gemini. I was dying to ask questions, but I held my tongue. She looked at me and I quickly turned away. I thought I saw a hint of a smile, but when I looked back, it was gone.

"I know that you have questions kid," she said in a semi-quiet voice.

I felt my face turn bright red, but I just stared at her, took a deep breath, and asked my burning question.

"Are you related to that Ryder girl who was killed in the games by the Career Pack a few years ago?"

She turned away, and I felt sad. I knew that I shouldn't have asked, but I just couldn't help it. Seeing her face, I felt awful about asking. She turned and looked directly into my eyes.

"Yes I am," she responded," And I do know Tanya too. She came to our house after the Games to express her condolences. Now that I'm in the Games, Tanya looks even more determined than ever before. There is one thing that she doesn't know though, something that I'll tell you if you don't tell her."

"What is it?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

"That if I die in the Games, I'm pretty sure my mom is going to kill her."


End file.
